


I Will Love You Through Darkness And Light

by bejesusness



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bejesusness/pseuds/bejesusness
Summary: After years together as a couple, Charlie and Vaggie are finally getting married. The wedding's coming together perfectly. All of their friends and family have come to celebrate their love. Well, most of them have.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 29
Kudos: 161





	I Will Love You Through Darkness And Light

**Author's Note:**

> warning for a couple swears, a not too great father, understandably emotional brides
> 
> I love Charlie and I love Vaggie and I love CharlieandVaggie and I really wanted to write something focusing on them and their relationship so here ya go!

“You look so beautiful!” Charlie cried enthusiastically as she smoothed out a wrinkle in her fiancée Vaggie’s dress.

Vaggie frowned at her reflection in the mirror. “I don’t know about the veil,” she said, trying to adjust the offending object to some semblance of beauty, rather than what looked to be an old wadded up paper towel on top of her head.

“Do you want to try the bow instead?” Charlie asked, lifting a lacey white ribbon from a box sat atop the vanity.

“This whole time, there was a bow? And you still made me try on this monstrosity?” Vaggie asked incredulously, tossing the thing to the side, but Charlie could see the reflected smile on her fiancée’s face. 

“I just had to see what it would look like,” Charlie snickered. With the veil discarded, Charlie brushed Vaggie’s hair back into order, then pulled a bit back and began to tie it off with the ribbon. “You did look nice in it,” Charlie said. “But I think this,” she pulled the bow taut and let the long tails fall against her hair, “is much better.”

“Much,” Vaggie agreed and turned around to give Charlie a quick kiss. “Want me to tie yours now?” she asked, referring to Charlie’s bowtie.

“Yes, please,” Charlie replied, handing the red silk to Vaggie. “I’d almost forgotten it.” 

Vaggie shaped the bow against her collar. “There,” she said, and smiled up at Charlie, who almost couldn’t see her past the hearts in her eyes.

“Can you believe we’re getting married? In a few hours?” Charlie asked, voice laced with wonder.

“I can,” Vaggie said, with a smirk and a significant lack of wonder, “Because I’ve been here since the beginning, planning this whole production with you.”

Typical weddings in hell were the equivalent of a courthouse wedding on earth. A small formality and not much more. But when Charlie and her fiancée were discussing preparations, Vaggie mentioned offhand how she’d always wished she could have had a big traditional fairy-tale wedding in life. Charlie, having been born in hell, had never been to one of those kind of weddings and had to have the concept explained to her. Naturally, she latched onto the idea immediately. So all the hotel employees and Angel Dust got together and tried to work out what were the necessary parts of an earth wedding, which parts needed to be adapted to work in hell, and which parts could be skipped entirely. It  _ was _ a huge affair, just planning the thing.

“I don’t just mean the wedding,” Charlie said. “I mean, yeah, it’ll be great. We put a lot of work into it.”

“I know what you mean,” Vaggie said. “And yeah, I am excited that I’ll get to call you my wife.” 

“I love you, Vaggie,” Charlie said, brushing a lock of white hair back over her fiancée’s shoulder.

“I love you, too, Charlie.”

“Vaggie?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think Niffty’s done with the bouquets?”

“Let’s go check.” Vaggie offered her arm to Charlie and arm in arm, they both exited the designated dressing room.

*

They stopped before they got to their destination when Charlie spotted her mother as they passed the lobby area.

“Mom!” Charlie called and waved with her whole arm.

“Charlie!” Lillith called back as she waved more elegantly, but with no less enthusiasm, to her daughter.

Vaggie set a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Go ahead,” she told her. “Catch up with your mom for a sec. I can handle a few flowers on my own.”

“Okay, see you in a bit,” Charlie agreed and gave Vaggie a quick kiss on the lips before running over to her mother. Lillith caught her in a hug as soon as she reached her. “I missed you so much!” Charlie said, muffled against Lillith’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, sweetie,” she replied, petting the back of Charlie’s head. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit for a while.”

“It’s okay. I know how it is when you’re touring.” 

Lillith let go of her daughter and took a half step back so she could look her in the eyes as she said, “But I’m always here for you, sweetheart, you know that, right?”

“Of course, Mom.”

“And I wouldn’t have missed this for the whole nine circles. My baby girl getting married! You know, when you first introduced us to Vaggie, I knew she was going to be a good one.”

Charlie’s smile grew again as she remembered that day. “You mean when she threatened dad with her spear?”

Lillith chuckled. “Being married to your father for as long as I have, I’ve seen plenty of demons threaten him. Most are just idiots who don’t have the slightest clue who the fuck they’re actually up against. But Vaggie knew exactly where she stood and what she was doing. She’d do anything to protect you.”

“She would,” Charlie agreed, feeling extra warm inside, thinking about how much she and Vaggie love each other. “And she has. Oh, and speaking of Dad, where is he? I wanted to talk to him, too, before the ceremony.”

Lillith sighed. Charlie knew what that meant. She felt her heart drop before her mother even said the words. 

*

Angel Dust opened the door to the dressing room, briefly noticing Charlie sitting at the vanity as his eyes skimmed across the room. “Oh, hey, Charlie,” he said as he started rummaging around the room. “Have you seen Vaggie’s bouquet? I know Niffty took it earlier to get rid of these weird bugs that were living in it—I think she was going to eat them—but that was a while ago and now the soon-to-be princess consort is flipping out about-” He turned to Charlie and finally  _ looked _ at her. Her eyes were glassy and she held a damp handkerchief with both hands like a lifeline. “Hey, don’t worry,” he said, moving towards her, reaching his hands out but not quite touching, as if he were afraid she’d shatter with the lightest touch. “It’s just a couple flowers. Worst case scenario, I’ll go outside and pick some new ones. There have to be some flowers growing in hell somewhere-”

“My dad’s not coming,” Charlie interrupted.

Angel stood there frozen for a good five seconds. “Your dad’s not coming?” he repeated softly. “To your wedding? Geez, kid, I’m sorry.”

Charlie sat straight up in her chair and waved her hands in front of her as if to wipe away the depressing mood. “No, no! It’s okay!” she exclaimed with discernibly forced cheer. “I know he’s always really busy and he’d be here if he could.”

Angel looked her straight in the eyes, right through the barrier she’d tried to build around her heart. “Yeah, but still…”

“It’s fine, really,” she insisted. “It’s just… he was supposed to give me away.”

“You mom’s here, right?” Angel asked, “Why don’t you get her to do it?”

Charlie sighed. “Mom’s giving Vaggie away, since she didn’t really have anyone else to do it. I can’t take that away from her now.”

“Well then…” he considered for a second. “Just walk down the aisle on your own,” he suggested, though it came out closer to a question. He wasn’t exactly experienced in the whole ‘giving advice’ department. “You’re a strong, confident woman. You don’t need anyone to give you away.”

A tiny, wobbly but very real smile appeared on her face. “I know that,” she said. “I know a lot of this traditional wedding crap is just heteronormative garbage. We’re two women getting married in hell. We don’t need all this junk.” she flicked at the veil that hung from the back of her chair. “All that matters is each other. I know that. It’s just. I really wanted this perfect dream wedding.” Her eyes lowered and she continued, in almost a whisper, “I just wanted him to be here.” Angel was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that last bit.

Charlie was one of the few people Angel could actually call a friend. He didn’t like to admit it, but she was important to him. Maybe even like a sister. Which is why he resorted to such drastic measures: “Do you… do you want  _ me _ to… y’know… walk ya down the aisle?” he asked, trying his hardest to be sincere, despite fidgeting through the whole question.

Charlie’s smile grew. “No, that’s okay,” she declined, and Angel felt that weight lift from him. “Thank you, though. It means a lot, you offering, even though you really didn’t want to.”

Angel scoffed. “I-I wanted to. Course I did… Okay, no, I didn’t. But it’s got nothin’ to do with you. It’s just… family stuff. Memories. I’m happy to be here and help out behind the scenes. I just don’t wanna be part of the ceremony.”

“I understand.” She took one of his hands in both of hers and smiled up at him. And he realized that despite everything, she was still trying to comfort  _ him _ . And at that moment, he’d never felt so protective of anyone besides his sister, Molly.

“Well, hey, at least let me help ya fix your makeup,” he offered. That was one thing he  _ could _ do.

“Oh!” she cried, “I didn’t realize I messed it up.” She turned to look in the mirror, but Angel immediately turned her head back towards him, hoping she didn’t see how bad it was. 

“It’s just a bit roughed up around the edges,” he lied, picking up her eyeliner, cover-up, and a make-up wipe to start with. “But no worries—I’m a pro at this.” With three hands working at once, the other holding her in place, her face was freshly painted in no time. “There,” Angel said, turning her whole chair toward the mirror.

She admired his work with awe. “Thanks, Angel,” she said, and turned back to him. “You should probably go find those flowers now, huh?”

He hesitated. “If you’re okay now?”

She smiled softly. “Don’t worry about me,” she said. “I’ll be fine. I just need a couple more minutes.”

“Okay,” he said and walked out slowly, in case she changed her mind. He shut the door behind him.

Charlie took a deep breath. “You can do this,” she told herself. “Everything’s going to be okay. This is about me and Vaggie. No one else is essential.” She got up and walked to the door, throwing it open and almost running into someone standing on the other side. “Alastor!” she cried. The one and only Radio Demon looked down at her, smiling the same intense smile as always. It reminded her of the day they first met.

“Look at you!” Alastor exclaimed, pulling her forward by the cuffs of her tuxedo, then spinning her around. “All dolled up for your big day! Oh, but you’re not wearing a smile. One would think you’d be happy to finally marry your betrothed.” His smile grew even more pointed. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

“No!” She maneuvered herself out of his grip and took a step back. “I’m fine. It’s got nothing to do with Vaggie.”

His head tilted a few degrees to the left. “So there is something wrong then?” he asked rhetorically.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Charlie said and tried to push past him. He wouldn’t allow it.

“It’s enough to upset you on what is supposed to be the happiest day of your life,” he replied all too sweetly.

Charlie, knowing she would never get anywhere until Al got what he wanted, finally relented. “It’s my dad,” she said. “He’s not coming. Okay? He couldn’t make it and it’s fine. I’ve already gone through all my feelings about that. Right now I’m just trying to keep them shoved inside so they don’t ruin my wedding day.”

“Oh, deary,” Alastor cried dramatically. “If your father’s not here, then who’s going to walk you down the aisle?”

“I’ll just have to walk it by myself.”

“Nonsense,” he said, throwing an arm around Charlie’s shoulders as the other gestured around haphazardly as he spoke. “You ought to have someone there to escort you to the altar. Someone to support you.” 

“And let me guess,” she looked up at him through a side-eye. That someone should be you?”

“As your business partner and trusted confidant, I’d be happy to walk you down the aisle in your father’s stead.” he said, and at the end, his voice faded into the main theme of the Wedding March.

Charlie pulled herself out of his grasp again and looked at him with scrutiny. “What’s in it for you?” 

“My dear,” he cried, clutching a hand to his chest. “How could you ask such a question? Can’t a man do a bride a favor on her wedding day out of the sheer kindness of his heart?”

At this point, Charlie had known Al for a while, so she had no qualms in saying, “A hypothetical man could, sure. But I don’t know about you.”

Alastor dropped his theatric demeanor like the stock prices of 1929. “I’ll have you know, I do have enough morals to help a bride struck with tragedy on her wedding of all days,” he said indignantly, then let his tone slide into something remarkably softer, “But if you still don’t want me to do it, I’ll respect that decision.”

Charlie took a second to weigh the pros and cons. “It’s not a tragedy,” she said hesitantly, “but alright, I guess. I would feel better not having to walk myself down the aisle. You promise no tricks?”

Alastor’s smile grew. “Charlie, I promise.”

*

“Are you sure you can trust him?” Vaggie asked. She and Charlie stood huddled, in what little secrecy they could get, off to the right of the doors that opened to the aisle they’d both have to walk down in mere minutes. “I mean, this is  _ Alastor _ we’re talking about. He doesn’t do things out of the goodness of his heart. That is, assuming he even actually  _ has _ a heart.”

“I don’t know, he seemed sincere,” Charlie tried to reassure Vaggie. “And anyway, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Vaggie grimaced, thinking of all the ways things could go horribly, terribly wrong. 

“Okay, shouldn’t have said that,” Charlie said. “I’m sure everything will be fine. And if not, I’ll do everything I can to keep us safe and make things right.” She gently cupped her hand around Vaggie’s face. “I love you, Vaggie. And right now, that’s the only thing that matters.”

Vaggie placed her hand over Charlie’s. “I love you, too, hon.”

And then the music started, cueing the brides’ entrance. With one last loving gaze, they moved apart. Vaggie was to go first, so Charlie stood back, beside Alastor. With one arm cradling her bouquet and the other holding onto Lillith, Vaggie strode through the doorway and right on down the aisle. Charlie, escorted by Alastor, followed soon after. 

There were vows and tears, a couple of ‘I do’s and an incredible, passionate kiss shared by two women who love each other more than afterlife itself. And with it, the ceremony was over and Charlie and Vaggie were married.

And then there was the reception. There was cake and dancing and champagne. Hugs and gifts and congratulations were given. And, as if by a miracle, everyone attending, despite being in hell and damned for all eternity (unless they were guests at the hotel trying to become good), was having a good time. It was, of course, a celebration of Vaggie and Charlie, but also a celebration of love. Real, true love. Something that’s not often seen, rarely celebrated, and never to this extent. In hell or otherwise.

*

Husk was sitting off to the side, drinking what was most definitely not champagne. He saw Alastor walk toward the dancefloor, angling himself to be in full view of the brides’ table. He figured whatever the deer-man was up to, it had to be no good. So Husk sat back, took another swig of his alcohol, and minded his own business.

Charlie noticed Alastor right away. She said something to Vaggie, then walked over to him. She held her hand out to him. “Do you want to dance?”

“I do believe you’re supposed to be dancing with your freshly wedded wife,” he said, taking her hand. 

“We’ve been dancing all night,” she said, easing into the proper steps. “And… I wanted to thank you for earlier. I know your probably don’t care, but… well, it meant a lot to me.”

Alastor lifted his hand from it’s position on her shoulder and brushed her hair back. “Deary,” he said, “just because I’m not constantly hugging and singing about love and rainbows doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

Charlie stopped moving, but Alastor swept her right into the next step anyway. “But… no,” she said. “This whole time, with the hotel and everything, you’ve only helped because you wanted to watch us fail. That’s what you said.”

Alastor hummed. “I did say that. And at the time, I meant it.”

“So, you’ve changed your opinion on rehabilitating demons?” she asked, voice full of hope, despite everything in the past proving that it would most likely be in vain.

“Charlie,” Al said with the softest smile she’d ever seen on him. “You’re a bright, kind, and loving young lady with a can-do spirit and a whole lot of moxie. I fear it’s because of my prolonged proximity to you and the hotel that has changed my attitude on the matter. I believe that if anyone can cure a demon, it’s you.” 

Charlie was completely floored. She’d always believed in redemption and peoples’ ability to change, but this? Alastor? Actually believing in her cause? Well, she didn’t know what to say. So she smiled and said, “That’s… actually really nice. Thank you. For believing in me.”

Alastor spun her around then continued, back to his over-the-top cheery radio voice, “I only hope that some day soon, you’ll come across a way to cure Mister Angel Dust of his sins so he can rise up to heaven and be out of our hair once and for all. Gone for good. None of us will ever have to see him again! Think how quiet it will be.”

Charlie swatted lightly at him, and surprisingly, he allowed it. “Alastor, be nice,” she scolded.

“But not just him,” Alastor continued. “It’ll be the same for the rest of the demons, everyone getting redeemed. Whisked off to heaven whether they like it or not. Everyone at the hotel has already made some real progress towards salvation. I’m sure you’ll be able to procure a one-way ticket for them all in no time. Niffty, Husker,  _ Vaggie-”  _

“Vaggie?” Charlie’s steps faltered.

“Perhaps even myself!” Alastor continued on without even acknowledging her interruption, although, if one was paying attention, they would notice that his smile grew ever sharper. “We’ll all be living happily in heaven. For the rest of our afterlives. Oh! Well, not all of us, I suppose.” He looked down at Charlie with a cheap imitation of pity as he dipped her. “You know, since you’ll have to stay here and run the hotel. And besides that, it’s not like you could ever even enter heaven anyway.” Studio laughter played behind him and Charlie winced as he carried on, “You were born a demon. You don’t have a mortal soul, reformed or otherwise. Oh, but I’m sure things will all work out! This is your wedding day! You shouldn’t be worrying over work matters.” He stepped out of position and patted the top of her head. “Ah, well look at the time! I’m afraid I’ll have to be going. This was a lovely ceremony. You sure know how to throw one  _ hell _ of a party, ha ha! Enjoy your honeymoon!”

And with that, Charlie was left frozen and speechless in the middle of the dance floor.

She composed herself and went back to reclaim her seat next to her wife. Before Vaggie could say a word, Charlie said to her, “Vaggie, you know I’ll love you forever, right? No matter what?”

Vaggie’s brow crinkled in concern. She took Charlie’s hands in both of her own. “Yes, Charlie,” she assured her. “I know. And I love you, too, forever no matter what. Did that fucker say something to you? You look a little upset.”

Charlie tried to downplay the encounter on the dancefloor, even though she knew Vaggie would see right through her. “No, no it’s nothing. I just wanted to make sure you know how much I love you.” 

“Okay,” Vaggie accepted. “But if you ever need to talk about anything-”

“I’ll come to you,” Charlie said, smiling at her beloved. “Just, not right now. I want to enjoy the rest of our wedding day. And our wedding night. And our honeymoon.”

Vaggie wore a matching smile, though hers held a hint of mischief. “Oh, you’ll enjoy it. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> One week later:  
> Vaggie> Charlie, you do realize you’re half angel, right? You could totally get into heaven if you wanted to.  
> Charlie> But my dad-  
> Vaggie> Your dad was banished. You weren’t.  
> Charlie> :o
> 
> I like to imagine that in the future, when all the main cast is redeemed, that Charlie has this deal kind of like Persephone where she splits her time between heaven with Vaggie and her friends, and her job rehabilitating more demons in hell.
> 
> I also have this headcanon that Charlie can insert the word ‘rainbow’ into any and all songs and make it sound completely natural even if it doesn’t really belong. That doesn’t have anything to do with this fic. Just thought I’d share.


End file.
